ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Revisited
The Lion King Revisited is a 2020 American animated musical epic comedy-drama film produced by Disney Television Animation. It is a remake to the 1994 animated film The Lion King, its midquel The Lion King 1½, its sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and some selected episodes from its spin-off TV series The Lion Guard, all conjoined into a two-part film. The film features the voices of Gabrielle Union, Matthew Broderick, Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane, Jeremy Irons, Max Charles, Jason Marsden, Eden Riegel, Nika Futterman, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Khary Payton, Rowan Atkinson, Sarah Hyland, Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, with James Earl Jones and Alfre Woodard. The film was released on January 1, 2020, on Disney+. It received mixed reviews from critics, with praise for its performances, voice acting (particularly Union, Broderick, Sabella and Lane), animation, and direction, but criticism for its long duration. It will be released sometime on 4K Blu-Ray and DVD in 2028. Plot Part 1 In the Pride Lands of Africa, a pride of lions rules over the animal kingdom from Pride Rock. King Mufasa's and Queen Sarabi's newborn son, Simba, is presented to the gathering animals by Rafiki the mandrill, the kingdom's shaman and advisor. Mufasa shows Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the "circle of life", which connects all living things. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba, so he may become king. He tricks Simba and his best friend Nala (to whom it is expected Simba will marry) into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by spotted hyenas led by the ruthless Shenzi. Mufasa is alerted about the incident by his majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, and rescues the cubs. Though upset with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba. Meanwhile, Scar visits the hyenas and manages to convince them to help him overthrow Mufasa in exchange for hunting rights in the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, a meerkat named Timon is a social outcast in his meerkat colony on the outskirts of the Pride Lands due to frequently messing things up by accident. Though he is unconditionally supported by his mother, Timon dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators. One day, he is assigned as a sentry, but his daydreaming nearly leads to the death of his Uncle Max by Shenzi's son Janja. This becomes the last straw for the colony, prompting Timon to leave to find a better life. He meets the mandrill Rafiki, who teaches him about "Hakuna Matata" (meaning "no worries" in Swahili) and advises him to "look beyond what you see". Timon takes the advice literally and Timon ventures some places and meets a warthog named Pumbaa, who suffers from demophobia-triggered flatulence problems. Although the two quickly form a bond and Pumbaa accompanies Timon as his acquaintance, they start living in a small oasis behind the landmark, but forced to go to another place. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing that the king will rush to save his son. Mufasa saves Simba but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. He then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to leave the kingdom and never return. He orders the hyenas to kill the cub, but Simba escapes. Scar tells the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing Shenzi's clan to live in the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa finally settle in a huge luxurious green jungle. Sooner enough, they rescue Simba on a desert floor before they raise him under "Hakuna Matata" A year later, Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry young adult lioness, who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love. Believing Hakuna Matata to be in jeopardy, Timon and Pumbaa attempt to sabotage their reunion, but fail every time. She tries to convice him to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms away. He encounters Rafiki, who says that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba, and he is visited by the ghost of his father in the night sky, who tells him he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return home. Nala explains Timon and Pumbaa that he had run off to confront Scar, and that they need their help. Upset that Simba left them, Timon unsuccessfully tries to persuade Pumbaa to stay, but Pumbaa follows Simba and Nala. Timon indulges in the jungle's luxuries by himself, but loneliness starts to overcome him. Rafiki appears again and indirectly helps Timon realize that his true Hakuna Matata is with the ones he loves, prompting Timon to take off after Pumbaa, Simba and Nala. Timon catches up and reconciles with Pumbaa, before they journey onward to Pride Rock. Aided by his friends, Simba sneaks past the hyenas at Pride Rock and confronts Scar, who had just struck Sarabi. Timon and Pumbaa run into Ma and Uncle Max, who came looking for Timon. Scar taunts Simba over his role in Mufasa's death and he backs his nephew to the edge of Pride Rock, where he reveals to Simba that he murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. After Timon proposes that they all help Simba by getting rid of the hyenas, he, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, Rafiki, and the other lionesses fend off the hyenas, alongside Ma and Max, who are directed to construct a series of tunnels beneath the hyenas. When the tunnels are finished, Max knocks down the sticks, the cave-in commences, and the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions, but Simba spares his life and orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar suddenly attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but then gets eaten by the hyenas, because they overheard him betray them to Simba. With Scar gone for good, Simba takes over the kingship as the rains begin to fall, restoring life to the land; Timon takes his entire meerkat colony to live in predator-free environment to complete his "Hakuna Matata"; Nala gives birth to a newborn cub; and she is presented to the assembled animals. Part 2 A few weeks later, Timon and Pumbaa babysit Kiara while Nala gives birth to another cub named Kion. Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting and enters the Outlands, where she meets an Outsider cub named Kovu. His mother Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and reveals that Scar selected Kovu to be his successor despite not being his biological father. After returning to the Pride Lands, Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders, and reminds her they are part of each other. In the Outlands, Zira reminds Kovu that Simba killed Scar and exiled the lions who respect him. Kovu explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Kiara as a friend, but Zira realizes that she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to seek revenge on Simba. Growing up as a playful cub, Kion discovers that he has the ability to channel the roars of the Great Lions of the Past, giving him fierce power just like his great uncle Scar who had the same power before him, but who tragically misused it for evil and lost it forever. At the instructions of Simba and Rafiki, Kion forms a team called the Lion Guard. As Kion goes against tradition and chooses his non-lion friends Bunga, Ono, Beshte and Fuli to populate it, Simba scolds him for not taking his new responsibilities seriously. When they save Kiara from a herd of stampeding gazelle and defeat a hyena clan led by Janja and Mzingo the vulture, Simba realizes that Kion has protected the Pride Lands and is indeed ready to lead his new Lion Guard. As the wet season passes, the Lion Guard continue to protect the Pride Lands by driving off several Outlanders, including Janja's clan, Reirei's pack of jackals and Mzingo's parliament of vultures with help from the Pride Landers and a friendly hyena named Jasiri. She asks for Kion's help in dealing with a pride of lions, who are keeping her family away from their watering hole, including her sister Madoa and two infant cubs named Tunu and Wema. When he goes to help them out, he encounters the Outsider lions and their leader Zira, who tries to get Kion to join her side by stating that she knows about more about the Roar than he does, such as its ability to bring a brief rain shower by roaring at a cloud. Zira eventually reveals to Kion that she knew Scar. When Kion refuses to join Zira, she and her lionesses trap him. Meanwhile, the rest of the guard head to the Outlands to rescue Kion after Rafiki informs them of who the Outsider lions are. As the dry season begins, Ma Tembo works to find a new water source, and Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini as an apprentice. While fed up with always getting trampled and disturbed when the Lion Guard is near, an Egyptian cobra named Ushari inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to the spirit of Mufasa. When ambushed by Janja's clan, Ushari forms an alliance with them, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. While overhearing Rafiki, Ushari learns that the evil lions of the past appear in the flames of fire, and once they are summoned by the Roar of the Elders, a bakora staff can be used to talk to them. With this knowledge, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano steal Makini's bakora staff and kidnap Kiara to lure Kion and the Guard to the Outlands, with the intent on tricking Kion to Roar with enough power to make the hyenas' volcano erupt in flames. After the Guard manages to save Kiara, Janja taunts Kion until he Roars in anger and unknowingly summons Scar when the volcano erupts. Ushari and the hyenas are then able to speak with Scar's spirit in the volcano after dropping the bakora staff into it. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard and Kiara return to the Pride Lands safely, but are unaware that Scar has returned. During the Kumbuka celebration honoring the day that Simba defeated Scar, Scar sends a scorpion named Sumu to sting Simba, causing him to become very ill. Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to the Outlands' volcano to get the volcanic ash needed to cure Simba by sundown. Once Makini and the guard reach the volcano, Scar reveals himself to them and commands Ushari, Sumu, a monitor lizard named Kenge, Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Mzingo's flock, Shupavu's group, and a float of crocodiles led by Kiburi to attack them. After battling Scar's army of Outlanders, Makini and the Lion Guard make it back to Pride Rock with the ash. While Simba is recuperating, Kion informs Rafiki that Scar has returned. In the Outlands, Jasiri forms a hyena resistance with her clan by informing them of Scar's plans and stopping his army after reporting the news of his return. As Simba figures out a way to defeat Scar, Kion gathers Ma Tembo's herd, Bupu's herd, Laini's troop, and Mbeya's crash to prepare them in their fight against the villainous Outlanders. After the training doesn't go well, Kion asks Makuu to help train the Pride Landers, but Makuu soon becomes frustrated and abandons them. When Scar hears the news from the skinks, he orders Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, and Kiburi's float to attack Makuu's float at their watering hole, but the Pride Landers are determined to help Makuu and his float and follow the Lion Guard to help them. While the other Pride Landers are on edge due to the recent Outlander attacks, Makini is excited for her mpando mpya, the planting of a baobab tree in Mizimu Grove by a Royal Mjuzi in training. To cheer everyone up, Kion decides to make Makini's mpando mpya a big event and invites all of the Pride Landers to witness it, and asks Timon and Pumbaa to put on a show to entertain them. However, the skinks overhear this and inform Scar, who comes up with a plan to take over Mizimu Grove. After dealing with Ushari, Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, Mzingo's flock, and Shupavu's group attacking Mizimu Grove during the festivities, Scar's spirit appears in the flames of a fire and comes face to face with Simba and the Pride Landers for the first time. The Pride Landers become spooked by Scar's appearance and consider leaving the Pride Lands to avoid further attacks. Later, Kion gets some advice from Mufasa and then discovers that the baobab sapling that Makini left behind had survived the whole attack. This inspires the Pride Landers to stay, as they realize that they are stronger together, and celebrate with Makini's mpando mpya. Another year later, Kion and the Lion Guard have grown into teenagers and continue to defend the Pride Lands from Scar and his army. Simba suggests they take the battle with Scar into the Outlands to increase their chances more. Meanwhile, Janja finds himself wondering if he and his hyena clan should stay with Scar or not, since they never emerge victorious. That night, the Lion Guard gathers all of their allies, and Janja's clan is sent to distract them. Unbeknownst to Janja, however, Scar has Mzingo's flock set fire to Pride Rock to take out his clan as well as the royal family and the Guard. While Janja escapes to get Jasiri's help, the Lion Guard escapes through an underwater tunnel, along with the hyenas. Janja, realizing that Scar does not care about him or his clan, tells Kion of the supposed way to vanquish Scar for good, by using the Roar at full power inside the volcano. Unknown to Janja and the Pride Landers, this is in fact part of Scar's plan to trick Kion into causing the volcano to erupt, destroying the Pride Lands. The next morning, the Pride Lands' army charge into the battle against Scar's army, allowing the Lion Guard to get to the top of the volcano. Once they reach the pit, Scar has Ushari bite Kion on the face, giving him a scar as well. Despite Scar insisting that the two of them are now the same, Kion, refusing to use violence, instead has the Great Lions of the past vanquish Scar. Scar yells out that the Roar is a curse as he vanishes. Ushari tries to attack Kion again, but is knocked into the lava pit by Bunga and is killed. Ono suffers eye damage rescuing Bunga. With Scar gone, Janja determines that Jasiri should assume control of the Outlands, and she accepts. Kion, meanwhile, finds that his injury is causing him to lose control of his Roar when he almost hurts Bunga with it. Back at Pride Rock, Rafiki instructs Kion to eat Tuliza blossoms when his scar is irritating him, and deduces that Kion and Ono's injuries can be healed by the Tree of Life, a faraway place that sick animals go to get better. Rafiki tells them they have to follow the paintings on the moja kwa moja stones to find their way to the Tree. Due to Ono's eye damage, Kion names Anga as the new keenest of sight, and renames Ono as the smartest member. With Ono having memorized each of the landmarks, the Guard sets off on a journey to the Tree of Life, with Makini joining them. At Rafiki's tree, Mufasa's spirit persuades the mandrill to bring Kiara and Kovu together as a way of uniting the prides. He then asks if Mufasa is crazy and doubts that the plan will never work and tells him that he's been up there too long and his head in the clouds, and is then immediately buffeted by a strong gust of wind from Mufasa's spirit, immediately convincing the mandrill to carry out the deceased king's idea. Another year later, back at Pride Rock, Kiara, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he teaches Kiara how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Kiara and Kovu stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Kovu wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scar. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride, but because of this, Zira sets a trap for her son and Simba. The next day, Kovu once again tries to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him Scar's story. The Outsiders then ambush Simba, resulting in Nuka's death from a log pile and Simba's escape. Enraged, Zira scratches Kovu for his brother's death, causing him to turn against her. Kovu returns to Pride Rock to asks Simba for his forgiveness, but is exiled. Kiara makes Simba realize that he is acting irrationally, and flees to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting. When Zira attempts to kill Simba, Kiara intervenes and Zira vocally refuses Kiara's help, letting go of her own accord with a twisted smile upon her face. With his enemy gone, Simba accepts Kovu and the Outsiders back into the Pride Lands. Learning that the Pride Lands are threatened from Jasiri, Janja and a male Asiatic cheetah named Azaad, the Lion Guard returns to their homeland, in which are assisted by the Hyena Resistance and Mzingo's parliament. Not recognizing Kion because of his scar, Vitani and her pride of lionesses, Shabaha, Kasi, Imara and Tazama, mistake the Lion Guard for enemies. Before they can fight, Kiara and Kovu interject and reveal that Vitani and the rest of Zira's pride have joined the Pride Landers. The next day, Vitani and her lionesses meet Kion and his friends at the Lair of the Lion Guard. Vitani explains that as the future king's sister, she believes that it is her responsibility to protect the Pride Lands, so she has formed her own Lion Guard in their absence. Kion argues that he is the future queen's brother and has the mark of the Guard along with the Roar of the Elders, but Vitani and her guard still refuse to back down. They start a competition to decide which one is more worthy to become the defender of the Pride Lands. Kion and his friends prove themselves to be superior in all aspects, but Vitani tells Kion that she doesn't need the Roar of the Elders because she believes that she's fierce enough to lead the Lion Guard. Kion deems Vitani worthy to lead the Lion Guard after remembering the words of Askari, the leader of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard, on mastering the Roar and bestows her the mark of the Lion Guard along with the Roar. Vitani demonstrates the Roar, and the mark of the Lion Guard disappears from Kion and his friends, officially establishing Vitani's Lion Guard and ending Kion's Guard. Although Askari appears in the clouds and gives advice to Kion that the Roar needs help for the Tree of Life, Kion and his friends become members of the Night Pride. Vitani questions Kion on what it means to master the Roar, and Kion demonstrates by picking up Pride Rock with the power of the Roar. At the Tree of Life, Kion's coronation is held, in whom becomes Rani's mate and king. The film ends with the spirits of Ãnanda, Sãhasí, Askari, Janna and Mufasa looking down at the ceremony in happiness. Cast * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest, Kiara and Kion's mother, and the Queen of the Pride Lands. Beyoncé Knowles-Carter provides the character's singing voice. Moira Kelly, who was originally set to reprise her role, served as Union's voice double. ** Shahadi Wright Joseph voices Nala as a cub. * Matthew Broderick as Simba An African lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's husband, and the overprotecting father of Kiara and Kion. Cam Clarke and Donald Glover provide the character's singing voice. Rob Lowe, who voices the character in The Lion Guard, served as Broderick's voice double. ** JD McCrary voices Simba as a cub. * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's treacherous younger brother, Simba's uncle, Kiara and Kion's granduncle, and the former leader of his Lion Guard, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king after his brother's death. David Oyelowo, who was originally set to provide Scar's singing voice, served as Irons' voice double. * Nathan Lane as Timon A comedic meerkat, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten common warthog, who becomes Timon's symbiotic partner, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness, the daughter of Simba and Nala, Kion's older sister, and Mufasa's granddaughter, who grows up to become future queen of the Pride Lands. Liz Callaway provides the character's singing voice. Neve Campbell, who originally voiced the character in Simba's Pride, served as Riegel's dialogue reader. ** Michelle Horn voices Kiara as a cub. * Jason Marsden as Kovu A lion living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become king of the Pride Lands. Kenny Lattimore provides the character's singing voice. ** Ryan O'Donohue voices Kovu as a cub. * Max Charles as Kion An adolescent lion, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, Rani's husband, the Prince of the Pride Lands, the King of the Tree of Life, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. At the end of the battle for the Pride Lands, Kion gets a scar across his left eye due to Ushari donning him. According to executive producer Ford Riley, Kion will meet his fate as he sees a vision of his future self becoming like Scar. * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant, who is the leader of her herd in Kilio Valley. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A Tanzanian red-billed hornbill, who serves as Mufasa's, later Simba's majordomo. * Behzad Dabu as Azaad An Asiatic cheetah, who refers to himself in the third person. * Khary Payton as: ** Rafiki A wise mandrill, who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as the shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the king and queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. ** Muhangus A grumpy aardvark with short temper, who is the leader of his shoal. * Bryana Salaz as Anga An adolescent martial eagle, who is a friend of Beshte, the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Ono's successor. * Diamond White as Fuli An adolescent sassy cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, Kion's friend and second-in-command. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi A hippopotamus, who is the leader of his pod in Big Springs, and Beshte's father. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of his herd, and values respective politely behavior. * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower, and the widowed mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister, who is the leader of her Lion Guard. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani A slender built Asiatic lioness, who is the leader of the Night Pride, queen of the Tree of Life, Janna's grandaughter, Sãhasí and Ãnanda's daughter, Baliyo's older sister, Surak's niece, and love interest of Kion. Lana McKissack, who provided the character's singing voice in The Lion Guard, served as Lee's dialogue reader. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A adolescent spunky, yet friendly spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning, arrogant and vicious, later kind hearted and loyal hyena, who is the leader of his clan and Jasiri's enforcer. * Greg Ellis as Mzingo A white-backed vulture, who is Janja's majordomo of the Outlands. He is the leader of a parliament of vultures that is allied with Janja's clan and Jasiri's clan. * Kari Wahlgren as Muhimu A plains zebra, who is Hamu's mother and the leader of her herd in Mbali Fields. * Joshua Rush as Bunga An adolescent honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga's fearless and hot-headed nature is grounded in reality, as real honey badgers are aggressive and fearless. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu A lioness friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. * Michael Luwoye as Askari The deceased leader of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard. * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi The sassy and short-tempered female leader of her hyena clan. * Eric André as Azizi An unhinged hysterical hyena, who laughs a lot and is Scar's henchman. * Keegan-Michael Key as Kamari An aggressive and hot-headed hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse, who is Scar's henchman. * Ron Funches as Ajabu An okapi from the Back Lands, who came to the Pride Lands and made friends with Beshte. * Howy Parkins as Mbeya An south-western old black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi A excitable hyena living in the Outlands, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Kevin Schon as: ** Chungu An unintelligent hyena living in the Outlands, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. ** Thurston A handsome, yet dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of his herd in Chakula Plains. * Sinbad as Uroho A sneaky, later loyal yellow baboon, who is the leader of Traveling Baboon show. * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga A cape buffalo, who is the leader of her herd. * C.J. Byrnes as Tamaa A fork-tailed drongo with a talent in imitating animal calls. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A young hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A young cattle egret, who is the smartest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Julie Kavner as Timon's Mother Timon's caring mother, who is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted amongst the colony, but never succeeding. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Timon's paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted uncle. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him. * Landry Bender as Makini A curious adolescent mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice, Rani's adviser, and Kitendo and Fikiri's daughter. * Dee Bradley Baker as: ** Baby Baboon A young playable baboon, who lives in Mapango Cliffs. ** Tano A sloping, but devious, and smart hyena. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga A Masai giraffe, who is the leader of her herd and Juhudi's mother in Acacia Grove. * Tunisia Hardison as Swala A Thomson's gazelle, who is the leader of her herd. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant crocodile, who is the leader of his float that defied their leader Makuu's orders and were exiled for their evil deeds. * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei A clever, scheming and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the matriarch of her family. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard was near him. * Jacob Bertrand as Chama A young fun-loving elephant, who used to be part of Ma Tembo's herd. He, Mzaha, and Furaha are best friends and share a tree together near Big Springs. * Mekai Curtis as Furaha A young happy-go lucky Zanzibar red colobus and former member of Tumbili's troop, who is one of Chama's friends. * Cade Sutton as Mzaha A young fun-loving sable antelope, who used to be part of Bupu's herd and is one of Chama's friends. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Simba's father, Scar's older brother, Kiara and Kion's grandfather, and the former king of the Pride Lands. According to Jon Favreau, this will be the last time Jones reprises the voice of his character. Gary Anthony Williams, who voiced the character in The Lion Guard, served as Jones' dialogue reader. * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi The Queen of Pride Rock, who is the leader of the lioness hunting party, Mufasa's devoted mate, and Simba's mother. * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa A massively strong gorilla warrior, who refers to himself in the third person. * John O'Hurley as Hadithi A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. * John Rhys-Davies as Sokwe A mountain gorilla, who is the leader of his troop, Majinuni and Hafifu's father, and the king of the Theluji Mountains. * Jaime Camil as Pinguino A Northern rockhopper penguin, who is the leader of his rookery at the Tree of Life. * Madison Pettis as Zuri A lioness friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who hates grubs and getting dirty and is somewhat vain. * Rachel Crow as Imara An Outsider lioness, who is the strongest member of Vitani's Lion Guard. * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Janna An elderly lioness, who is the former queen of the Tree of Life and Rani's grandmother. Aghdashloo signed without a completed script, and erroneously said her character would be Scar and Mufasa's mother Uru. * Savannah Smith as Kasi An Outsider lioness, who is the fastest member of Vitani's Lion Guard. * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru A stubborn southern white rhinoceros with poor eyesight, who resists at Lake Matope. * Erica Luttrell as Boboka A female sable antelope, who is a member of Bupu's herd. * Maisie Klompus as Madoa A spotted hyena, who is Jasiri's skeptical sister. * Gerald C. Rivers as Pua An elderly Nile crocodile, who is the former leader of the Pride Lands' float. * Sophie Reynolds as Tazama An Outsider lioness, who is the keenest of sight of Vitani's Lion Guard. * Fiona Riley as: ** Shabaha An Outsider lioness, who is the bravest member of Vitani's Lion Guard. ** Binga A female honey badger and Bunga's love interest, who resists at the Tree of Life. Development Shortly after the success of the 2019 computer animated remake of The Lion King, director Jon Favreau announced there would a reboot of the 1994 film. Favreau, Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers, Don Hahn and Ford Riley, the executive producer of The Lion Guard, came on board to tie the original films and television series together on Filmora 9. The film will include the 1994 original release of The Lion King, its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its 2004 direct to video midquel/prequel The Lion King 1½, and as well as numerous episodes of The Lion Guard, including "Return of the Roar", "The Rise of Scar", "Battle for the Pride Lands", "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots", "The Rise of Makuu", "Bunga the Wise", "Can't Wait to be Queen", "Eye of the Beholder", "The Kupatana Celebration", "Fuli's New Family", "The Search for Utamu", "Follow That Hippo!", "The Call of the Drongo", "Paintings and Predictions", "The Mbali Fields Migration", "Bunga and the King", "Janja's New Crew", "Baboons!", "Beware the Zimwi", "Lions of the Outlands", "Ono's Idol", "The Scorpion's Sting", "Pride Landers Unite!", "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", "Ghost of the Mountain", "Mama Binturong", "Journey of Memories", "Friends to the End", "The Tree of Life", "Long Live the Queen", Triumph of the Roar", "Journey to the Pride Lands", and "Return to the Pride Lands". At the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con, the filmmakers released the first footage of the film, which gave the audience "a bigger and grander hype on seeing the return of the king". As confirmed from leaked spoilers, it reveals that Kion sees a vision of his future self if he became like Scar and used the Roar of the Elders against his Lion Guard, losing his gift forever. On September 4, 2019, it was announced that a novelization of the film will be released early before the theatrical release in addition to television broadcasts for the film's Japanese dubbed version. Casting In July 2019, the majority of the voice cast was announced, including Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Alfre Woodard, Jason Marsden, Lacey Chabert, Andy Dick, and James Earl Jones reprising their respective roles as Simba, Scar, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, and Mufasa from the original film. In August 2019, following the release of "Battle for the Pride Lands", it was announced that several guest stars would all reprise their roles from The Lion Guard, including Andrew Kishino as Janja, Vargus Mason as Cheezi, Kevin Schon as Chungu, John O'Hurley as Hadithi, Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo, Blair Underwood as Makuu, and Michael Dorn as Bupu. 22 days later, Behzad Dabu was cast to reprise the voice of Azaad the Asiatic cheetah from The Lion Guard after his announcement of his character's return,https://lionguard.fandom.com/wiki/File:F78BD48F-3A95-44A9-A8D0-230273E96174.jpeg and Miki Yamashita and Peyton Elizabeth Lee were cast to reprise the voices of Nirmala and Rani. New additions of the cast includes Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Bryana Salaz, Landry Bender, and Maia Mitchell reprising the voices of Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, Makini, and Jasiri from The Lion Guard. Bailey Gambertoglio, Eden Riegel, Nika Futterman, and Khary Payton replace Sarah Hyland, Neve Campbell, the late Suzanne Pleshette, and Robert Guillaume as Tiifu, Kiara, Zira, and Rafiki, respectively. Music :Main article: The Lion King Revisited (soundtrack) In July 2019, Hans Zimmer signed on to compose the film's score. Christopher Willis, who composes the musical score in The Lion Guard, will also contribute music to the score, using Zimmer's musical note of "This Land" from the original 1994 film to create the ultimate new hybrid theme (not just the remixed one, bit with a Rock influenced version of it made for the Album by Slash of Guns N' Roses fame). Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, who voices Nala in the photorealistic computer animated remake, will write a new song with Elton John, who had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions shortly before his retirement, and several songs written by John, Tim Rice, and Beau Black will also be featured as well. According to Willis, Zimmer will incorporate most of the major themes and songs of the entire Lion King franchise, including "Circle of Life", "That's All I Need", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Be Prepared", "Hakuna Matata", "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "Spirit", "He Lives in You", "We Are One", "Upendi", "Not One of Us", and "Love Will Find a Way". Release The film was released in Disney+ on January 1, 2020, marking the 30th anniversary of the release of The Lion King. Home media The film is scheduled to be released sometime on 4K Blu-Ray and DVD in 2028. Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 76% with an average score of 6.5/10. Transcript Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Credits Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! References External links [https://thelionkingfanon.fandom.com/wiki/The_Lion_King:_Revisited The Lion King Revisited on The Lion King Fanon Wikia] Category:Spoilers Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Films Category:Movies Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Disney+ Category:Disney+ Originals Category:2020 films